I Know My Place It's No Where You Should Roam
by Ashimattack
Summary: a supernatural/charmed crossover because i'm THAT awesome. hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**hey anyone who's reading this!**

**Ok, please remember that I am still going with Living Like Life's Going out Of Style, i just appear to h ave some writers block.**

**so this is my writers block story.**

**it just kinda popped into my head that i LOVE supernatural/charmed crossovers so i decided to write one!**

**please remember that i live in Australia and have no idea how far away Nevada actually is from San Francisco, i just looked a map that is probably innacurate lol**

**ratings are love**

**3Ash**

'Well I believe that variety is the spice of life' said Paige to her older sister Piper, who was feeding her son.

'Well I believe that I have a magical son who needs taking care of, I just don't feel comfortable to leave him alone for something as small as a lousy date' replied Piper

'I told you, don't worry so much about Wyatt I...'

'Not gonna happen' Piper cut in

'I said I would look after him' continued Paige 'besides you really need to get back out there...'

'Get back out where?' asked Chris as he walked into the kitchen.

Piper glared at him, she wasn't exactly fond of the 22 year old whitelighter from the future and didn't really need him to be involved in this conversation. Besides he probably wouldn't care anyways.

'It's nothing, and you wanna know why? Because nothing is going to happen...' she said and walked out of the room, signifying that the conversation was over.

'Uuh... did I do something wrong?' asked Chris, puzzled.

'Not unless you're about to ask me to go on another demon hunt' answered Paige, then, after seeing his guilty face sighed and continued 'Piper got asked out today by this really nice guy at the grocery store but she is refusing to go because of Wyatt.'

'Oh really? What was his name?' asked Chris, Paige didn't notice the bitterness in his voice.

'Oh just some guy... Patrick I think his name was'

'Patrick?' Chris had a puzzled look

'I'm guessing it doesn't work out then?' asked Paige after seeing no recognition on his face

'No it doesn't...' Chris said without thinking, then caught on 'gah! Future issues...'

'I think you're safe for now... anyway, what demon is it this time?'

'Demon of illusion, only requires a potion and a spell'

'Well have you got the spell or the potion?' asked Paige

'I have the spell but I am missing a few ingredients for the potion, are you aware that you haven't got any swamp oysters?'

'What the hell is a swamp oyster?'

'One of the main ingredients for this spell...'

'Oh well I guess I'll have to pick some up'

'I don't think you can buy it from china town' said Chris

'Why not?' asked Paige

'Because it's very rare and is only found in Las Vegas'

'Nevada?' asked Paige

'Yes' answered Chris

'Ok... why Las Vegas??'

'Don't ask me, I have no idea why the little guys wouldn't want to live in fabulous San Francisco, I'll have to ask them next time I meet one' said Chris sarcastically

Paige gave him a quizzical look

'You don't like San Francisco?' she asked

Chris shook his head

'Not really, it was a bit too hot for me'

'You are aware that Las Vegas is also hot right?'

'You are aware that I would like us to change the subject now?'

Paige nodded wistfully then held out her hand to Chris

'Let's go to Nevada then shall we?' she said

'You are aware i can orb myself right?' asked Chris

'Come on I said that once, doesn't mean you have to keep repeating it!' said Paige in mock annoyance

For what felt like the first time since coming back from the future, Chris smiled. He missed hanging out with Paige. That is when she didn't orb off on him.

'Hey wait up!' called Chris as he followed her 'you don't even know where we are going!'

Meanwhile, far away in Las Vegas Sam and Dean Winchester had just returned to their crappy motel room from a particularly gruesome –but successful- hunt.

Dean was sporting a long cut across his torso and a sprained ankle, Sam had walked away uninjured. For this Dean was annoyed

'Hey how about next time you be the bate?' dean said

'But then you wouldn't be able to satisfy your ego, what with that witch being all over you...' Sam said innocently, while trying not to laugh.

Dean groaned in memory of the aging old witch-cougar trying to get with him. Wasn't his fault he was so damn irresistible...

'Well how about you shut up and go and get some food?' asked Dean, then motioned to his ankle 'I'd go myself but the pain might be unbearable, you wouldn't want to put your brother through that would you?'

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys to the impala.

'Any requests?' he asked

'Yeah, I vote we stay here long enough for me to get better, so we can fit some gambling in' said Dean

Sam shook his head

'Sorry man, no can do. Bobby rang, found us a gig in San Francisco, people going to movie theatres then getting incredibly violent. I said we'd check it out'

Dean groaned.

'Fine' he said 'just bring me some pie, and don't bother driving there; I saw a place around the corner'

Sam nodded and chucked the keys on the table.

'Hey careful! Those keys are a part of my baby; you wouldn't want to leave any marks on them would you?'

Sam rolled his eyes and exited the motel room and walked out into the cooling night air.

He couldn't believe how unbelievably hot it had been before and how quickly it had cooled down.

He had to admit though, it was nice seeing all the fancy hotels lit up from a distance.

They weren't actually staying in the city of Las Vegas but just on the outskirts so he could still see the lights.

As he was making his way over to the diner Dean had spotted he walked past a little street filled with some strange shops.

Normally he would have just ignored it but he spotted a name of a shop.

It had Chinese lettering at the top and underneath that it said:

_For all your Wiccan needs_

He had no idea what the Chinese read but it didn't take a genius –or a Stanford graduate- to figure out it was an occult shop.

_What the heck, _he thought_, Dean isn't expecting me for a while, might as well check it out_

He walked over and entered the shop.

It was warm inside and smelled strongly of incense. The walls were lined with all sorts of weird herbs and spices.

He went and picked one up. It has more Chinese lettering but underneath that it read:

_Swamp oysters_

_Who the hell would buy this? _He thought

At that moment a guy in his early twenties walked over. He had brown hair about the same length as Sam's and had the most amazing green eyes Sam had ever seen, he couldn't help gasping.

The man looked over at Sam strangely and then gasped as well.

Sam gave him a puzzled look.

The man turned to a young woman behind him who had shoulder length red hair and brown eyes.

'I found them' said the man

For a moment Sam thought he was talking about him, but then he gestured to the swamp oysters in his hand.

'about damn time' said the woman 'we've been looking everywhere!'

Then she noticed that Sam was holding the last packet and groaned.

'don't tell me we missed out...' she exclaimed

Sam laughed quietly.

_Well that answers my question _he thought

'Oh sorry,' he said, and handed over the packet 'I'm not buying them, just looking. Well to be honest I was just thinking 'who the hell would buy this?' Then you guys turned up and... Well...'

The woman looked at him strangely but accepted the packet all the same. The guy was trying to look anywhere _but _him it seemed. Then Sam's curiosity got the better of him.

'If you don't mind me asking' he said 'what do you use this stuff for?'

'Oh it... it's the best thing to remove stains' said the woman quickly. 'You should try it sometime...'

_She's lying _thought Sam_ trying to cover something up_

But they didn't seem dangerous. They intrigued him.

He held out his hand again

'I guess I didn't really introduce myself' he said 'I'm Sam'

The woman shook his hand firmly

'Paige' she said with a smile, then nudged the guy

'Chris' he said with a quick smile

_A put on smile _thought Sam _what is he hiding?_

'Hey so I'm kinda new in town and I was wondering if there was anything you think I ought to check out?' asked Sam

'Oh well we're not really from around here either' said Chris quickly, 'and we kinda have to go'

'Oh ok. Thanks for the tip about the swamp oysters. I'll remember that' Sam was disappointed, but then not at all surprised. He probably seemed a bit weird. But then again, he met these guys in a Wiccan occult shop whilst they were buying swamp oysters. He wasn't the only weird one here.

'Well I guess we'll see you around' said Paige

'Or not...' mumbled Chris under his breath

And with that they both left to go purchase their oysters.

_What a strange couple... _Sam thought, wishing he could get to know them, just so he could figure them out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! Lemme just say that the response to this story has been great, also it has inspired me to write more...**

**Also I felt the need to reply to some of the reviews:**

**D-scarlet – gah! Embarrassing, thank you for informing me. I fail at capital letters, I always thought my name looked better without one so i started using little letters, big mistake on my part...**

**Jules452 – ooh got you hooked have I? Well I guess you'll have to keep reading and all will be revealed... is mysterious**

**Oh and there was another one**

**Infamous Cassandra – lol man needing to mention you here, I guess I always did have talent...**

**And as a last little notice: I don't have set updating-days. I update whenever I feel like writing more.**

**Reviews make me more motivated...**

**as a last minute reminder: this is set season six of charmed (obviously) maybe after the episode 'chris crossed' and season 1 of supernatural. so no deal and Sam still has visions. also ther father is still alive**

**On with the actual story!!**

**--**

Chris' stomach was rumbling.

_We better get back to the manor soon..._ he thought

Paige looked over at his quizzically.

'Hungry?' she asked

Chris nodded.

'Yeah, we should get back to the manor...'

Paige nodded, and then looked thoughtful.

'We could get something here... there's a diner around the corner...' then noticing Chris' expression she hastily added 'as friends man, I'm not asking you on a date'

Chris laughed nervously

'Well duh, I know man. Because that would be wrong, you are like twenty years older than me...'

'Technically, yes I am but A) not yet and B) don't remind me, because I'll just get a head ache.'

Chris laughed and Paige slapped him.

_Yep, definitely my favourite aunt _he thought, then felt bad for Phoebe _oh well, it's not my fault she's a workaholic..._

He looked up and noticed that Paige was looking at him funny.

He smiled

_Start acting normally! _He commanded himself

They walked around to the diner and sat down in a booth, A few minutes later a waitress came round and asked for orders.

'So... how about you tell me about your family?' asked Paige

'Paige you know I can't tell you anything...'

_Hmm... This could be awkward _she thought

'You don't need to tell me anything to serious... maybe their personalities?'

Chris pondered over what to say, and then decided to just tell the truth.

'Well my mother... was the best. She was the best cook and just pretty much amazing' he said

'Was? What happened to her..?' Paige knew she was pushing it, but this the most he'd ever spoken about the future.

'She... she died. Will die... when I turn fourteen... mini me... who isn't born... man this is confusing!' he said with a laugh, covering up his pain with humour.

'So it was just you and your dad?'

'Dad... dad wasn't around much. After that i stayed with my Aunt.' He said bitterly

'I take it you didn't like her much?'

Chris looked shocked

'No... No! She was amazing, i loved her...'

'Loved?'

Chris looked down to his fidgeting hands; he knew he'd said too much. But he could never keep secrets from Paige.

Paige -sensing his discomfort- decided to drop it and change the subject.

'Hey do you wanna play a game?' she asked

'Depends... what kind of game?' Chris said carefully

'Well it's called the favourites game, its one i play on all my dates to get to know the other person. Not that this is a date or anything but we seem to be stuck from conversation'

'Ok... how do you play?'

'Well we each ask each other one of their favourite things and we both have to reply. It's great for getting to know people'

Chris scratched his chin

'Doesn't seem like much of a game...'

'Come on, it's better than it sounds...'

'Ok you go first.' Said Chris, knowing that he already knew most of Paige's favourite things. But deciding to humour her.

'Ok well uuh... what is your favourite colour?'

'Green' he said automatically 'you?'

She thought for a moment

'Magenta' she said 'your turn'

'Err... ok. Animal?'

'A monkey' Paige said 'I always wanted one'

Chris laughed

'For cereal?'

'What?'

'Never mind... I guess mine would have to be a zebra'

'A zebra?'

'Yeah, don't you just find it amazing that they all have different patterns of stripes?'

'That is pretty cool actually... ok what your favourite...band?'

'I can't really answer that...'

'Oh right you can't...'

Luckily just before it got awkward the waitress reappeared with their meals.

Paige smiled

'Dig in...' she said

--

Chris and Paige were so caught up that they didn't notice Sam walk past them towards the front counter, order his and Dean Meals and sit down in a booth near them.

_Gah! Shouldn't have wasted time _he thought _Dean might be worried or something..._

Luckily the food didn't take very long so he was in and out pretty fast.

When Sam returned to the hotel room he and Dean shared with the food, he was shocked to discover that Dean wasn't there and the impala was missing.

_What the heck? _He thought _where is Dean?_

He entered the hotel room, pulled out his mobile and hit 'speed dial 1' for Deans number.

A few seconds later the sound of Metallica's 'enter sandman' from Deans mobile which was _not _with Dean but in fact right next to Dean's bed charging.

_Dammit Dean, carry your phone! _Thought Sam furiously _or at least leave a note or something..._

Sam's eyes widened and he searched around for a note or something.

There wasn't anything. Sam swore and he decided that Dean had probably just gone out to a bar or something.

_Or he's ignored my warning and gone off to a casino somewhere_

Yeah, that sounded like Dean.

Sam decided that the best he could do was just wait for Dean, after all he had the car and Sam would be on foot. He'd never find him.

He turned on the TV and ate his meal.

--

Fifteen minutes later Dean still hadn't returned and Sam couldn't concentrate on anything else.

He decided to go for a walk to see if he could spot the impala

_It's pretty noticable, we really ought to drive a less conspicuous car_ he thought, but then he had to admit, it was a damn awesome car.

Before heading out the door he scribbled a quick note on some hotel stationary

_Dean,  
I've gone to find you,  
if you come back here before I do I have my mobile with me  
Sam_

Then he walked out the door and into the crisp night air.

It was no longer simply refreshing, now it was actually cold, he hoped that he would find Dean quickly so he didn't have to be out there for too long.

He walked past the diner and saw a very familiar looking black 1967 Chevrolet impala and knew Dean must have thought he had taken too long.

_Impatient jerk _thought Sam and he stormed in and began marching towards the front where he saw his short spiky haired brother sitting up the front talking to a waitress and found himself unable to contain his anger.

He was temporarily unaware to the rest of the room, that is until he ran into a certain brunette 22 year old who he had met earlier.

'Hey watch it buddy... Sam?' asked Chris

Sam's attention was dragged from dean to Chris and in an instant he totally forgot everything

'Uuh Chris?' he stammered 'fancy seeing you here...'

'Hey man you're not following me are you?' asked Chris with a laugh.

'What? Uhh no of course not. I'm just here to fetch my brother. One moment'

He walked pat Chris and went u to Dean.

'What are you doing?' he whispered quietly in Dean's ear.

Dean jumped slightly but you wouldn't have been able to notice, he was a trained hunter after all, always on his guard. Sam wouldn't have even been able to notice unless he had known Dean all his life. Which he had as a matter of fact.

'Sammy!' said Dean with a genuine grin. 'Thought you'd been taken by hell hounds'

Sam glanced quickly at the waitress and saw that she was busy serving someone else.

'Ok, so then why are you here talking to a waitress?'

'Well I came looking for you... and well...'

Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean and his one track mind...

'Well I did bring food back to the hotel, yours is probably cold now'

'No problem, let's get going. I figured we could make our way to San Francisco tonight...'

'San Francisco?' asked a voice behind them

Sam and Dean turned around to see Chris.

'I'm sorry, I just couldn't help hearing...'

'No it's ok' said Dean with a grin

Sam wondered why he was being so nice, normally he would have been cold towards a guy like Chris, and then he noticed who was standing_ behind _Chris.

Paige.

_I should've known..._

'Yeah, no problem. And we are heading to San Francisco, is there a problem?'

'Oh nothing it's just... well I'm from there. Have you heard about the whole thing with the people?'

'What about them?' asked Dean

'Well they've been really... violent' said Chris 'now probably isn't a good time to go'

'Uuh thanks for your warning Chris, i guess we'll reconsider out plans...' said Sam

Chris looked grateful and nodded.

'Anyways, cheerio' he said and walked away with Paige

'Dude how do you know him? And who's the hot chick?' asked Dean

Sam just gave him a look.

'I don't know him; I just met him in an occult shop before. And dude, carry your phone.'

Dean just shrugged his complaint off

'So are we still going to San Francisco?'

'What do you think?'

--

'Ok why did you just tell them not to come to San Francisco? Do you know him?' asked Paige

'Uuh yeah, our paths have... crossed in the future'

'Well, what is he? A witch or a demon or something?'

'No' answered Chris. 'He's worse, way worse'

'What is he then?'

'A hunter' answered Chris


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all remember me? Probably not haven't written in a while...**

**Oh well, if I had have it would have been when I didn't feel like it, so it wouldn't have been good.**

**So in my twisted logic, it's a **_**good**_** thing I took so long**

**It shall be of better quality**

**I'm not gonna ask you to review, coz since I started asking i haven't gotten any.**

**So please DONT review**

**Wink Wink**

**Ash**

**--**

Later that night Sam and Dean were in the Impala on their way to San Francisco.

Chris' warning hadn't really put them off, they already knew there was bad stuff going on, that was why they were going there in the first place. If anything His warning had just encouraged them to check it out.

'Sam I seriously can't do this whole, 'research in the car' thing. How about I drive for a while?'

Sam laughed.

'Dude you can hardly move your foot. There is no chance in hell that you will be able to push the pedal, I had to help you walk to the car...'

Dean glared at him and continued trying to read the information in front of him.

'Well can you at least turn this god-awful emo crap off?'

Sam laughed but didn't move to turn down the music, which was currently something by all American rejects.

'Dean if you think _this _is emo you should listen to some My Chemical Romance. Or some...'

'...And I'm sure you have a whole tonne of it hidden in your stash of emo music' Dean cut him off

'I can put some on if you like...'

'No! This is bad enough, if he doesn't shut up soon I swear I will stab him in the goddamned back!'**(1)**

'Just tell me what you've found...'

'Ok well it's pretty much just a bunch of people who all get extremely angry'

'that's it? I thought there was more... what about the theatre thing'

'I was getting to that...' Dean said through gritted teeth, he _really _disliked it when Sam drove. 'The only thing all of them had in common was the fact that they all went to the theatre'

'...'

'What?'

'Is that it?'

'Yes...'

'Then I hope you don't mind me asking, why the hell are _we_ checking it out?'

Dean was surprised.

'My my Sam, you sound a bit like me at the moment, you really need to act less out of character...'

'Shut it' said Sam 'are you sure there isn't anything else?'

'Well yeah there is one other thing...'

'And what would that be?' Sam was getting impatient now, something that rarely happened.

'This city's jails are half empty, criminals in lockup is currently at an all time low'

'So... people aren't committing crimes? Police are doing a shitty job at catching the criminals? Call the press...'

'No, the crimes are being committed but some Dexter-wannabe**(2)** is taking out the trash himself...'

Sam throat went dry.

'You mean...?'

'Yep, someone's taking out all the criminals. And I don't mean out for lunch. Someone is doing our job for us'

--

Meanwhile in San Francisco Piper was searching on the internet.

She knew that she had promised Chris, but she couldn't help it.

She wasn't gonna let him carry all this on his own.

She had to find out what was so wrong.

Her thoughts flashed back to when Paige and Chris returned to the manor.

--

_Piper heard some violent banging coming from down stairs._

'_Hmmm... Probably Paige and Chris trying to kill each other. They DID just spend the evening together, I wouldn't be surprised if they can't stand each other any more...' she thought_

_Then she sighed._

'_Better go check it out I guess...' she thought and headed down stairs._

_When she reached the landing she wasn't all that surprised to meet a frantic Chris who was hurrying up the stairs towards the attic._

'_Chris? Paige? What's going on?' piper asked_

'_Try asking him!' came Paige's angry voice from the bottom of the stairs 'he won't tell me!'_

_Piper turned to Chris but he had already reached the attic._

'_Chris? Chris! Get back here...'_

_The door to the attic swung shut, Piper ran forward to try and open it but it was jammed. Or locked. Chris WAS in there... yeah probably locked._

'_Chris open this door THIS INSTANT!' Piper screeched._

_From inside the attic Chris involuntarily flinched a little, he never could stand her when she was angry. He always ended up backing down. But not this time. No this time it was mega ultra super important._

'_Chris! If you don't open this door right now...'_

_Piper's threat was cut off when Chris orbed in front of her, giving her a warm smile._

'_Wha?' she was puzzled to say the least._

_But he didn't give her time to comment for he spun around and faced the attic door, reading a spell at the same time._

_Seal this room from hex's and charms  
no one may enter this room  
no magic way to break the alarms  
until I make the spell undo_

_He spun back around to face Piper._

'_There' he said 'no one is to enter the attic. For ANY reason! No demon hunts, no magic. Got it?'_

'_What?' Piper was even more stunned._

_Chris? Ordering them around? Ok well that wasn't anything new... but to order them NOT to hunt demons? What the hell was going on?_

'_Chris? What the hell?' asked Paige, who had by now reached the top of the stairs._

_Chris sighed._

'_If I tell you why will you not use any magic?'_

'_For how long?' asked Piper_

'_Until I say you can! Just until they're gone'_

'_Until who are gone?' asked Paige._

'_There are hunters in San Francisco, and hunters don't believe in good witches. You need to drop completely from their raider. Ok?'_

'_Chris we can't just hide... if they are demons we have to vanquish them...'_

'_no that's just the thing, you __**can't**__ vanquish them. They aren't demons they're humans'_

'_Humans? What good can a bunch of mortals do against our...'_

'_A lot' Chris cut her off. 'Look I know Sam and Dean in the future. Trust me we don't want to get on their bad side...'_

'_But what about this demon of illusion? We need to vanquish it before it hurts some more people...'_

'_Trust me, Sam and Dean can handle it.'_

'_But Chris, what if __**they**__ get hurt?'_

_Chris sighed; he knew there wasn't any other way to do this._

'_I'll watch over them then' he said 'if they catch me it won't be a problem, I'll be long gone if they ever come back to San Francisco.'_

_Chris knew that if the future Sam and Dean knew what he was doing they would be horrified. They did __**not **__need protection!_

_But he'd do anything possible to make sure they didn't even __**think **__about hurting his family!_

_--_

Phoebe was walking through the main street of San Francisco on her way to her car.

She had been working _very _late, but this morning she couldn't get a park so she had to park two blocks away.

She suddenly felt like some gum and was happy that she had some somewhere in her bag.

She rested it on a bench and searched through it when she suddenly had a premonition.

_A black 1967 Chevrolet impala with two male passengers (phoebe noted that they were both quite hot) was spinning out and ran smack into the bench._

_Both passengers lay in blood and a man with black eyes was standing outside the car laughing..._

Phoebe came out from her premonition with a start, and to her horror a black Chevrolet impala was driving up at the end of the street.

Phoebe thought extremely fast and ran out in front of the car, yelling 'stop!'

The car screeched to a halt in front of her and both passengers got out.

'What the hell? Are you ok?' asked the shorter of the two.

'I'm sorry if I scared you' said Phoebe 'but you have to hear this!'

She had decided that she would just go out and say it.

'This is probably going to be very hard to explain, but you need to get off the road!'

'What?' asked the taller one.

'Look, come to my place ok?'

'Excuse me lady but i got no idea what you are talking about' said the shorter one.

Phoebe sighed and decided to just tell them.

'Look you're in danger! I'm a witch and i just had a premonition of you two dying! I'm sorry I cant break you into the whole 'magic is real' thing gently but you are in danger! A demon is after you! Please believe me...'

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

'We believe you' said Sam 'where do you live and what is with this 'witch' thing?'

--

**(1) Don't understand? Listen to some good music...  
(2) once again, don't understand? Watch some good TV...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bored Bored Bored**

**I suck and have nothing to do**

**Wish more people would review**

**This story has like over 100 hits**

**You'd think someone'd review eh?**

**Ash**

**--**

'So' Sam started some conversation 'what is with this "witch" thing?'

He put emphasis on witch, trying to seem sceptical yet wary.

Damn he was a good actor.

'Oh well I guess I didn't explain it very well, watch out for that stop sign there! About six years ago my sisters and I were told that we were witches... turn left here Dean'

'Sister's eh?' Dean's interest pricked as he drove the car to Phoebe's house, 'if they're as hot as you I think I'll like it at your place...'

Phoebe gave him a dirty look.

'I'm just playing... and that **was** a compliment'

Sam sighed and whacked Dean across the back of the head from his position in the back seat, why did Dean** insist** on being such a sleaze?

'Sammy would you cut it out I'm driving here? Wouldn't want me to crash the car would ya? Coz you **know** I could do it without hurting myself...'

'But then the impala would be a wreck and you'd have to fix it all over again, and I think bobby is out of parts from the last time you crashed the car...'

'So you guys are pretty close eh?' asked Phoebe with a laugh

'Yeah, I guess so, driving around like this. Can't help but be close' said Sam

'So you guys are...'

'Brothers' said Dean quickly, knowing full well where this was going

Phoebe got where he thought she was going

'What? I didn't think you were... I mean, you haven't stopped hitting on me since I stopped your car... I mean... so, uuh... you guys are on the road a lot?' asked Phoebe, changing the subject quickly

'Yeah we kinda live in my car...'

'You don't have a house?'

'Not really, we've kinda been on a road trip for the last couple of years...' said Dean then noticing Phoebes weird looks hastily said 'kind of extended vacation I guess...'

'Yeah... so if you live on the road why don't you buy like, a bigger car? Or maybe one that isn't so...'

She was about to go on but Sam decided that now would be a good time to cut her off, before Dean actually **did** crash the car.

'So what exactly do you have to do? Like, does it involve anything dangerous?' asked Sam, reopening the conversation back to the witch thing

'Well we fight demons and stuff now...' she explained 'and we save innocents and stuff. It's actually a pretty demanding job, plus we don't exactly get payed...'

Dean snorted and mumbled something that sounded like 'I know how that feels' but Phoebe decided to ignore him. Big mistake.

'But it must be rewarding, just getting the chance to help normal everyday people who are in trouble' sad Sam

Phoebe laughed

'You sound like you know what you are talking about, are you a fireman or something?'

'Uuh yeah...' said Sam

'Fireman Sam' said Dean 'I love that show!'

Sam gave him a sceptical look

'**You** watched ABC?' **(1) **He asked

Dean looked embarrassed.

'oh Is that what the station is called? I was just so caught up in the... puppets...'

'Smooth Dean, smooth'

'My sister actually has a year old son' said Phoebe 'you should get with her'

'What happened to his father?' asked Dean stupidly

'He... he isn't around that much' said Phoebe

'Are we nearly at your house?' asked Sam, trying to once again change the topic

'Almost, just a couple of blocks' said Phoebe

'Good coz man I am starving!' said Dean, earning himself another whack on the back of the head from Sam.

Phoebe laughed

'Well luckily for you my sister happens to be an amazing chef...'

'Are you sure it's ok with us staying at your place? We could always find a motel...'

'No you two are innocents that need protecting. And the manor is pretty mass, there's more than enough room...'

'So what exactly did you see attacking us?' asked Dean. Probably the only smart thing he'd said for the entire car trip.

'Well he looked like an ordinary man, but demons can do that. Except for his eyes...'

'His eyes?' asked Sam

'Yeah'

'What was wrong with his eyes?'

'Well... they seemed perfectly normal one moment and then the next...'

'What?'

'They were yellow.' Phoebe finished.

--

Chris groaned as he paced the living room.

Why did Sam and Dean **have** to come to San Francisco? Why now of all times...

Piper and Paige had gone to bed a while ago, he had planned on orbing back to P3 but he when he tried he found himself unable. Something was going on with his powers...

He also had a pretty good idea what, but he figured it was probably best not to inform the sisters.

It **shouldn't** affect them anytime soon.

Emphasis on _shouldn't_.

He had already decided that it was better for everyone for them to lay low, so far his plan was coming together nicely, now he just needed to wait till Phoebe got home so he could make sure she didn't do anything stu...

At that exact moment his thoughts were interrupted by Phoebe entering the front door.

--

When Phoebe entered the house she noticed a light on in the next room.

_Good _she thought _at least someone's awake..._

But she was disappointed when she entered the room to only find Chris pacing

'Chris?' she asked 'what're you doing here still? Shouldn't you be at P3...?'

Chris winced at her harsh words, and tried to remember something he had done recently to make her pissed at him.

'Uuh yeah I was just waiting for you I had to warn you not to...'

**CRASH!**

'DAMMIT!' yelled Dean from the other room

'Uuh who's that?' asked Chris, looking embarrassed but also noticing that the voice sounded slightly familiar...

'DEAN! Can't you enter a room without breaking something?'

Chris' ears pricked up at that, Dean? Oh no... It couldn't be...

'Dean?' he asked 'who's Dean?'

'An innocent, I had a premonition of him and his brother dying...'

'Brothers? Dean and...'

'Sam' Phoebe finished

Chris started to freak a little, Dean and Sam? **The** Dean and Sam?

It couldn't be

'Dean and Sam Winchester?' he asked

'Uuh yeah... how did you...' she was cut off by Chris suddenly grabbing her shoulders.

'You have to get them out of here **now**! How much did you tell them?'

'I told them everything...'

Chris groaned

'Chris they're innocents! A demon is after them...'

'Trust me they're anything but innocent...'

'What do you mean? I wouldn't have been warned about them dying if they were demons...'

'No they're mortal, but they can protect themselves...'

'Well if they aren't demons then what are they?'

'Hunters' said Chris 'they hunt down demons and kill them'

'What _our_ kind of demons?'

'No, worse ones.'

'Well then how are they bad if they're helping us...'

'Well hunters are quite handy sometimes and good at what they do, but they don't believe in good supernatural creatures, witches being supernatural creatures to them. Get it they don't believe that witches can be good! In fact I made sure that Piper and Paige lay low until they're gone, they can be a very dangerous enemy. But then you had to go and...'

'Well there isn't really anything I can do about it now is there...'

Everything was all said in whispers so Dean and Sam couldn't hear.

'Who do you think she's talking to?' asked Dean

'No idea...' said Sam, looking around the room. 'I wonder where they keep their Wiccan tools...'

'Probably in the basement or, oh how clichéd the _attic' _said Dean

'Guys?' asked Phoebe, coming into the room

'Yeah?' said Sam

'This is Chris' she said

Sam gasped.

'Chris?'

'What a small world' Chris muttered

'You know this guy?' asked Dean

'Well I don't **know** him, I met him in an occult...' realization dawned on him 'you're a witch too right?'

Chris nodded. **(2)**

'Anyways, how about I show you to the spare room? There are two beds so you can stay there tonight and meet my sisters tomorrow.'

Chris didn't seem to like this plan

'I'm gonna go now' he said and walked out the front door

'don't mind him, he's a little weird...' said Phoebe 'let me lead you to your room'

'Ok' said Sam and Dean in Unisom

_They're like twins _thought Phoebe _creepy_

**--**

**(1) I know they're in America but I don't know their equivalent for ABC...**

**(2) This is set after 'Chris crossed' so they know that he's half witch**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so the last chapter was kinda a filler, nothing much happened. Promise this one will be revealing....**

**Ha-ha**

**I have now made it so that you can review anonymously (thank you D-scarlet for all your help)**

**Some people have sent me some reviews questioning my plot, I promise they will be answered in this or the next chapter.**

**Ash**

**---------**

'Ok, I do **not** like the looks that Chris was giving us...' said Dean as soon as they entered the room.

'yeah he definitely is a strange...' Sam trailed off as he noticed his reflection in the mirror.

Sam wasn't usually so vain but he really needed a shower and it didn't feel right to ask for one when Phoebe had already been so kind.

Dean looked up at Sam's random unfinished statement.

'is that it? Wanna keep going?' asked Dean sceptically

'yeah sure whatever' said Sam absentmindedly, not really listening to Dean.

'It's ok Sam, i promise we **will** find a cure for your face. We just need to keep searching'

Sam looked over at Dean quickly, snapping out of his daze.

'what?' he asked with that look. You know the one.

'I see Chris isn't the only one acting strange, what's happened?'

'no nothing, I just need a shower is all. But I don't think I got around to telling you. When I first met Chris in the occult shop, he knew me.'

'what do you mean he knew you?' asked Dean

'as in, he saw me and said "Sam!" in shock' answered Sam

'and you've never met him in your life? Not as one of your weird, college rallies?'

'are you suggesting that witches went to Stanford?'

'I dunno... it's a possibility...'

Sam sighed

'I've never seen him in my life' he answered.

'well... that is strange...' said Dean.

They both fell silent; neither wishing to mention the thing they knew would have to be mentioned eventually.

Sam sighed, why was it always him?

'so... good witches?' he asked

'yeah I dunno... it's strange. Man that's like the third time I've said that in the last five minutes. Fancy us calling someone else strange...'

Sam pondered for a moment.

'it **is** strange...' he said 'but not entirely impossible'

'what someone being stranger than us?'

'no the chance that these guys might actually be good witches, all they've done so far is help us'

'it might just be an act...'

'but it might not be'

They stared hard at each other for a moment.

'so we just let them go? Supposed "good witches"? We just waste this demon and leave?'

'no... I'm saying we do some more digging' said Sam

------------

Chris orbed to the backroom of P3, which was currently closed.

He was angry, that much could be said. His entire plan was falling apart right before his very eyes.

When did things get so messed up?

_When __**they**__ arrived_ said Inner Chris

_Shut up_ he said back to it.

Now I know this might sound crazy, but Chris was slightly schizophrenic, in that he heard voices.

Well not voices. One voice.

Let's call him Inner Chris **(1)**

Now Chris didn't exactly mind this as it gave him someone to talk to when no one else was around, which just so happened to be very often as he wasn't exactly a welcoming person.

_You know what you need to do, steal some dust and wipe their memories _said Inner Chris

_That's illegal. Anyways, does it really matter if they know?_

_Yes. They wouldn't help you if they knew. _Said Inner Chris _and then it could end up a lot worse for you._

Chris' throat went dry. _What would happen if Sam and Dean didn't help them defeat Azazael?_

_You wouldn't survive. And neither would your aunts. _Said inner Chris.

Chris' eyes welled up in tears as he thought about his mother's tragic death.

It was all _his _fault.

He unconsciously placed his hand on the burn mark on his right thigh.

_His seal_

'you're mine now,' said a voice in his head 'join me and my army or you will die'

Chris sighed and lay down on the couch.

He fell asleep almost immediately, the cruel voice of his brother still ringing through his mind.

_You're mine now_

_-------------_

Piper awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee.

_Phoebe must be up_ she thought, and then checked the time.

7:04? No Phoebe didn't usually get up at this time...

Piper got up and went down stairs, intrigued as to why someone was up this early.

As she walked past the spare room she saw that the door was closed, she opened it and looked inside and noticed a figure lying in one of them. A man.

_Chris must've stayed here last night... odd _she thought and continued her way downstairs.

When she reached the kitchen she noticed a tall man standing there holding a cup of coffee.

When he saw her he seemed embarrassed.

'who are you?' Piper asked, immediately on her guard

'I uhh.. i'm sorry to intrude... it's just. I'm an early riser I guess...' he said with a stutter, which was **very **OOC of him but don't yell at me.

'who are you?' she asked with more force.

'oh I'm sorry, my name is Sam Winchester. You're sister Phoebe...'

'Sam Winchester?' asked Piper, cutting him off. Now why did that name sound familiar?

'Uuh yes anyways last night your sister Phoebe...'

'no I really don't think I want details...' said Piper.

Sam stared at her for a moment, _and then_ he understood.

'What? No! It's nothing like that, last night your sister Phoebe ran in front of me and my brothers car saying that she had a premonition and that we were "innocents" or something' said Sam quickly.

'Your brother? Is he the one in the room? What was her premonition?'

'Yeah that's my brother Dean, she said some kind of Demon was attacking us. Also that she and her sisters –you're one of them I'm guessing- were witches and that you could help us...'

'Wait she told you we were witches?'

'uh yes... should she not have?' Sam was playing the I'-totally-knew-to-all-of-this role quite well I'd say.

'well she probably could've lived with not telling you... but as long as you don't start a mob and try to burn us at the stake' she said

Sam smiled

_If only you knew... _he thought.

'oh! Wyatt! I totally forgot about him, with all the excitement of someone being in the house...'

'who's Wyatt?' asked Sam, puzzled.

'my son' said Piper as she ran up the stairs.

_Her son?_ Sam thought, remembering what Phoebe had said last night _so this must be Piper..._

------------

As Piper was going upstairs Phoebe was coming down.

'uuh hey Phoebe, planning on telling me about the two strange men in our house?'

'oh sorry about that, they're innocents though. Can you drive me to work? I left my car their last night.'

'how did you get home?'

'Sam and Dean gave me a lift...'

'Sam and Dean?' suddenly it hit her. Sam and Dean Winchester... 'didn't Chris warn us about them?'

'yes he did but he was a little late. I'd already told them everything'

'oh Phoebe! You need to be more careful... but sure I'll drive you to work, I'm going to the club anyway. Need to pick up some things. Lemme just check Wyatt first. Meet you down stairs'

Phoebe continued her way down stairs where she saw Sam standing in the kitchen with a coffee in his hand, looking very out of place.

'you can sit down you know...'

'what? Oh I'd prefer to stand...'

'I see you discovered the coffee...'

He looked embarrassed.

'sorry... I'm an early riser. Hope you don't mind'

'No it's not a problem, look i have to go to work. You and Dean will be all right, right? Paige is here...'

'No we should be fine' said Sam 'We are both in our twenties, you don't need to worry...'

Phoebe nodded, they did look young.

Piper came down the stairs then with Wyatt in her arms.

'I just fed him **(2)** so we can go now' she said.

'sounds good. Bye Sam'

'Bye girls' said Sam 'wait, it's ok if i have a shower right?'

'definitely not. You might actually be clean then'

Sam stared at her in puzzlement.

'I'm kidding... sheesh. Don't worry, I think I speak for everyone when i say this. Please, have a shower'

-------

**(1)I know, the whole 'inner chris' this is bad. But its my story so =P**

**(2)she can feed him **_**really**_** fast, ok?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah I decided to split this into two chapters. This is the explainer chapter**

**SO IN TURN YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS**

**YAY CAPS**

**Enjoyyyyy**

**Ash**

**---------**

Phoebe and Piper decided to stop off at P3 first, as Phoebe didn't technically need to be at work for a while now and she wanted to speak to Chris.

After they entered Piper went off to find whatever she was looking for and Phoebe went to find Chris.

She went into the back room quietly although she expected him to be awake.

To her surprise he wasn't, he was sleeping soundly.

She didn't really want to wake him up, he didn't seem to get very much sleep. And he looked so peaceful when he slept.

Just as she was thinking this he started to toss and turn.

_He's having a nightmare _she thought _should I wake him up or what?_

'no... Angus, **(1) **no. Go away' he muttered

Phoebe was intrigued and decided not to wake him up.

'Stop it... that hurts...' he continued muttering

His face was showing increasing pain until finally he snapped, he screamed a manly sounding scream **(2) **and jumped up panting. He then noticed Phoebe in the room.

'Phoebe!' he said surprised 'what are you doing here?'

'Just here with Piper... wanted to ask you some questions about Sam and Dean...'

'oh did you? What did you wanna know?'

Phoebe was about to ask but decided to ask something else.

'who is angus?' she asked.

Chris looked like a deer caught in headlights

'Angus? Never heard of him' he tried to cover up.

'well you were just moaning to him in your sleep...'

_oh no _thought Chris _what can I tell her? Well I could always tell her I'm gay.. Then she definitely won't ask questions... _

Chris decided he didn't like that idea; also it probably wouldn't work because of Bianca...

_Well i could say that or i could tell her the truth._

_No. Not an option._

'well uuh...'

_What should I do?_

He decided that it might be time to tell her everything.

'fine. I'll tell you everything.' He said

'everything?' Phoebe asked, shocked. He never told them anything.

'yes everything, I don't really care how much it could change the future any more. I've already screwed it up'

'you have?'

'yeah you guys aren't supposed to meet Sam and Dean for.. A few years now.'

'oh well... why don't you begin'

Chris wondered **where** to begin.

'why don't you start by telling me who Angus is?' suggested Phoebe, as if reading his mind.

Chris sighed.

'Angus is my brother' he said 'younger brother'

'is he a witch too?'

'yeah. Full witch as well. But not only that he also has other... abilities. Given to him from a demon when he was a baby. Six months old to be exact.'

'how old were you?'

'14... we didn't really expect mum to have another baby, but she did'

'We?'

'Me and my older brother...'

'what about your father?'

'not really much of an issue...'

'so you have two brothers?'

'yeah, one full and one half brother, angus is 14 years younger than me and Wy... the full brother is a year older than me'

Phoebe nodded, understanding.

'when Angus was a baby a demon went into his room and did... something to him. That gave him special powers that he would one day use to lead an entire army of demons. My mother died that night, burned on the ceiling along with our house'

'oh, I'm sorry. Did your brother end up doing it?'

'leading the army? Yeah he did for a while. He just kept getting stronger! Azazael had given other children powers too but none were as strong as Angus, coz he was also a charmed...' he trailed off, realizing he'd said too much

'a charmed what? WHAT?!?! He's a charmed one? Wait, does that make **you** a charmed one?'

Chris sighed, he knew it would have to come out eventually.

'yes. Piper is my mother, Wyatt is my brother and Angus is your nephew.'

'woah... this is so much to take in!' she ran over and hugged him.

'but you can't tell your sisters! Please.'

'are you sure?'

'yes, I'm sure. I shouldn't have even told you'

'ok... sorry to keep asking but what does this have to do with Sam and Dean?'

'Sam and dean were also visited by Azazael and it killed their mother too.'

'And?'

'Well you will need their help defeating Azazael.'

'why? What can two mortals do to help us?'

'listen this thing is immune to your magic, they have the only gun that _can_ kill it'

'wait it can only be killed by a _gun_? Magic can't touch it but a gun can?'

'Not just any gun, the colt'

'the colt?'

'a special gun that can kill anything. You could have all the whitelighter healing magic in the world but one shot from a bullet from this gun and you're a goner'

'ok so tell me why it is such a big deal that they meet us then?'

'don't you see? They meet us in the future, _after_ Piper is dead. They think we're innocents so they help, if they thought we were evil witches they would **not** want to help us'

'but wouldn't they want to kill it anyway? If they've been hunting it for a while' asked Phoebe

'yeah but what's to stop them from hurting you?' asked Chris

'why wouldn't they just hurt us in the future?' asked Phoebe

'because in the future they don't get the colt until after you have gained their trust, at the moment they have the colt but not your trust. See the dilemma?'

'wait they have the colt now but not in the future?'

'it gets stolen...'

'so wait if Piper... dies when this demon goes after your little brother then what was the demon after when it killed their mother?'

'well you see Sam also has special abilities... psychic abilities given to him as a baby. He was originally gonna lead the demon army but he wasn't exactly willing. That's when the demon discovered Angus and thought he would be better. And stronger'

Phoebe was nodding.

'I guess that makes about as much sense as our lives do' she said

Chris laughed

'but please, do **not** tell your sisters any of this ok?'

'yeah of course I wont'

Chris didn't exactly believe her, one thing he knew about his aunt was that she couldn't keep secrets.

He sighed _maybe I picked the wrong sister to open up to..._

_-----_

**(1)First name that popped into my head...**

**(2)I was gonna say screamed but I thought that sounded to girly and Chris is hot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh god**

**havent written anything to this in ages**

**I am screwing this story to hell**

**So sorry**

**This chapter is a little crap**

**But it is entire Sam and Dean btw**

**and a little wrestling scene lol**

**Ash**

**-------**

'Hello can I please have two tickets to see 'kill it before it dies' please?' asked Sam with a smile to the pretty girl who worked behind the register at the theatre. **(1)**

'Sure that'll be the 10 o clock session?' she asked

'uh no actually the 9:15 session' said Sam with an apologetic smile 'if that's ok...'

The girl gave him a weird smile, what kind of person goes into the theatre when the movie is nearly over?

'of course you can' she said whilst tearing off the ticket 'seats D4 and D5, three rows from the back enjoy the film'

Sam was met with a smiling Dean holding a box of pop corn as he turned towards the cinema.

'dude is that _really _necessary?' he asked 'we're here on a hunt not to enjoy this film... whatever it is'

'Sam, how long have you known me? Snacks are _always_ necessary... also what exactly are we seeing? Kill it before it dies, What is that?'

'I have no idea, I just hope that the demon strikes so we can get back to figuring out who these 'good witches are' said Sam.

'oh now who's mister hasty? Well whatever, I like it! Let's get going shall we?' said Dean

When they walked through the door that led to the cinema they found themselves in an old fashioned movie theatre, a beautifully architecture large room with a movie screen at the front and a huge staircase leading to the top floor at the back.

The room was packed so Sam and Dean went through looking for their seats.

They found that their seats were in between a sleeping man with big glasses and a couple who were making out.

'I hate coming in when the movie is half over' hissed Dean to Sam

'well maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to take so long getting here?'

'why couldn't we come to the later session?'

'because he only attacks to _this _audience that's why!'

'shh!' said the guy who had previously been asleep 'this is my favourite part!'

'sorry...' said Dean sarcastically

'you wanna go?!' asked the guy in tough voice

'let's take this outside shall we?' mocked Dean

Sam jabbed Dean in the ribs to tell him to shut up

'just sit down...'

'I love you Billy' came a feminine voice from on the screen

'And I think you're swell Sally May!' said the black and white boy

Dean made a gagging noise that made the guy sitting next to him stare him some daggers

'ok I'm fairly certain that this guy strikes just as people leave the theatre, so they take a little anger as they go home' whispered Sam to Dean

'ok then why don't I go up stairs and see if there is anything I can do there?' said Dean in a whisper

'sounds like a plan, I'll stay here and see if I can spot anything on screen' replied Sam, equally quiet

Dean weaved his way out of the row and started climbing the stairs at the back of the theatre.

When he reached the top he walked out the door labelled 'exit' and found himself in a long hallway filled with heaps of doors. He walked into the one labelled 'control'.

Inside the control room was the roll of film and a man doing an excellent job of making sure it stayed safe. In his dreams. Literally. He was asleep.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked towards the roll, he looked at the prints on it and saw the movie and then looked at the big screen.

Something was different... but he couldn't place it.

Then he spotted it.

In the background of the large one there was a creepy looking man with long greasy hair and a dark cape.

How didn't anyone notice him before?

The guy waved his hand over the audience and they were hit with sparkles.

Dean had a no idea what the sparkles were exactly or what they could do and was incredibly worried about his brother so he bolted down the stairs onto the bottom story and reached the theatre room just as everyone was leaving.

He pushed through the audience, nearly getting beat up three times by random angry people, still under the affects of the dust but he didn't really care.

He could take anyone on!

But right now he needed to find his brother so he continued searching.

Seriously, the guy was a freaking giant! How could he be this hard to find?

Then he spotted him! up the front subtly checking the screen for EMF.

Dean ran up to him and shook his shoulders.

'Sam are you ok? I saw some guy throw some magic or whatever onto the audience are you...'

He was cut off by Sam shoving him.

'God Dean I am Freaking fine ok?!! You don't have to baby me Jesus! I'm just trying to do my freaking job okay?!?!' shouted Sam

Dean was caught off guard to say the least, what had this guy do to his brother?

He was also mad, who was Sam to talk to him like that when all he did was worry?

'Well I'm trying to do my job as well! So why don't you Goddam let me?' yelled back Dean

'Oh right, your job of protecting me? Yeah you know what Dean? SCREW YOU! JUST FORGET ABOUT THAT AND LET'S SEE THE HELL HAPENED HERE OKAY?!?'

'Oh ha ha this **is** rich isn't it!' came a voice they didn't recognise

They both turned towards the movie screen, everyone had left and the movie had ended leaving only a blank screen. Well it would have been blank if there hadn't been a guy standing there.

A creepy looking guy with greasy long hair and a dark cape to be exact.

'who the hell are you!?!' demanded Sam

'what the hell did you do to my brother?!!?' demanded Dean with more force

'oh well aren't you an angry one? I didn't even hit you with my dust did I? Well I suppose you know what it does now...'

'It's kind of obvious' spat Dean

'well then if you know my secret then I simply can't allow you to live...' with a snap of his fingers a tiger appeared next to him.

'that tiger looks familiar...' said Dean

'how the hell did you do that?' demanded Sam

'simple. I am the demon of illusion. Have fun with my little kitty friend here...' he waved a hand over the tiger and they both disappeared.

Well he disappeared and the tiger appeared in front of Sam and Dean, very much alive.

'Sam, how are we gonna do this?' asked Dean, hoping Sam had been shocked back to normal by the sudden appearance of a tiger.

'how the hell am I supposed to know Dean? You're always like this! Just expecting me to know everything well I'm sick of it...' he was cut off mid rant by the tiger pouncing onto his legs with its jaws clasped over his thigh.

'SAM!' screamed Dean in terror and then acted on impulse doing the first thing that jumped into his head, he lunged at the tiger and grabbed onto the back of it.

Soon Dean and the tiger were wrestling on the ground

'DEAN!' shouted Sam and tried to get up, but was too weak due to blood loss so he pulled out a gun from his pocket and shot at the tiger.

The tiger lay there limply long enough for Dean to get out from under it, covered in blood.

Then it got back up.

'What the hell?!!?' Sam demanded

'wait that guy said he was the demon of illusion right?' asked Dean

'yeah... so?'

'and he can go into movies?'

'yeah... I guess so'

'and he can bring things out of movies...'

'what are you getting at?'

'don't you see? That's the tiger from 'Claws of Death' **(2)**'!

'claws of death? Sounds stupid and like it has nothing to do with that tiger still being alive...' the tiger lunged at Sam again, latching onto his leg again.

Then suddenly Dean had a bright idea, maybe the tiger had to die the same way it had in the movie?

And if he remembered correctly the Tiger in the movie died from being strangled.

Dean hastily unbuckled his belt -no way he was using his hands- then looked up at Sam.

He was in bad shape

Terrible shape.

He was losing a lot of blood not to mention the tiger.

Dean ran towards the Tiger with the belt and grabbed it around the neck; it swung itself around and swiped at him, managing to hit him a few times before Dean eventually pulled the belt tight enough.

The Tiger disappeared and Dean lay there panting and wondering how no one else had heard that.

He was covered in blood and in bad shape, though not as bad as Sam.

He had passed out due to blood loss and his wounds looked pretty sever.

I mean come on, a tiger?!?

Dean had no idea what to do.

There was no way he could get Sam out of here without raising alarm and he knew he couldn't take him to a hospital.

There had to be something he could do!

He pulled out his phone, looking through his contacts for anyone that could help.

There was Bobby, but he was too far away. Sam would probably die before he got here.

He kept scrolling until he came across Phoebe's number.

He hesitated for a moment then pressed 'dial'

He held the phone to his ear and a few seconds later he heard Phoebe's voice on the line

'Hello, Phoebe Halliwell speaking' she said

'Phoebe... It's Dean.'

'Oh my god are you ok? You sound like you just lost a fight with a bear' Phoebe asked, concerned

Even though he was losing blood very quickly and in terrible danger, Dean had to smile at that

_well I didn't lose and it wasn't exactly a bear _he thought

'well yeah.. I guess I'm in bad shape... me and Sam are at the theatre and well...' he was losing consciousness he could tell. 'It's bad. Please... please... Come and...'

He trailed off, passing out due to blood loss

'Dean? DEAN?!'

--------

**(1) Pretty sure it doesn't exist but it is Phoebe's favourite movie in the show and they use it in the ep that I stole the demon from**

**(2) I made it up. It's about a tiger that likes to eat people. original eh?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh god. It has been so long since I updated this**

**I haven't watched charmed in ages...**

**And I've totally forgotten what was going on**

**Feel free to say this chapter is crap**

**I appear to have forgotten the plot.**

**Ash**

**--**

Phoebe immediately hung up and called out to Paige, who orbed into the room a moment later.

'Phoebe? What's wrong?'

'it's Dean and Sam, they just called me. Sounds like they are in bad shape. We have to leave now!'

'okay do you have any idea where they are?'

'uuh... no...'

'okay ill try to sense them but I don't know if it will work as I am not their white lighter...' Paige closed her eyes and did whatever it is she does when she senses for someone while Phoebe waited impatiently.

'It's no use I can't get a read on them' she said disappointedly 'sure you have no idea where they could be?'

'uuh.. well I guess they may have gone after the demon of illusion so the theatre?'

'allright let's go!' Paige took her hand and they orbed to outside the back entrance of the movie theatre where they found a barely standing Dean attempting to carry his barely breathing brother out without making a scene.

'oh my god Dean! What the hell happened?'

'Tiger attack' Dean grunted 'good thing you're here. Use your magical.. sparkley whatever it is and get us out of here before someone sees this...'

'okay but afterwards you have to tell us how you got attacked by a tiger...'

'uuh sure' Dean said weakly, not enough energy to explain that he had no flipping idea how he got attacked by a tiger.

They orbed back to the manor and lay Sam down on the spare bed he'd been staying in.

'we need towels or something or...'

'damn we really could use a full whitelighter right now...'

'what can full whatevers do that half ones can't?'

'well they can heal for a start...'

'maybe we should call Leo?'

'think he'll come?'

'who the hell is Leo?'

'a full white lighter we know'

'then call him dammit!'

'uuh.. kay LEO!'

A few seconds later the sparkley lights jingle jangled down and Leo appeared before them.

'what's up guys?' he said with a light smile

'HEAL!'

'huh?' then he noticed Sam, lying on the bed, bleeding and such.

'oh wow! What happened here?' he asked as he began to heal Sam

'tiger attack' Dean grunted

Leo looked a little taken back but accepted it anyway, then seemed to notice the healing wasn't working. It was flickering and taking longer than usual. This had never happened before, well except for when he tried to heal...

'uh guys? Who is this?' he asked

'his name is Sam. He's a hunter'

'okay, does he have any kind of power?'

'well he has some psychic abilities...'

'are they demonic?'

'I'm not sure'

'well he got them from some freaky demon blood...'

'I think you should fetch me the book'

'the book?' Paige asked

'yes from the attic, I want to see something' Leo asked nicely

'hey why did you stop healing my brother?' Dean asked

'I want to wait for the book.'

Paige returned a few minutes later with the book in tow, Leo took it off her and dropped it on Sam's head, Paige gasped then realized that the book would not hit Sam. It had rebounded away from him inches before touching him, glowing a bright red.

'what the hell?' Dean asked 'what is that?'

'this is the book of shadows' Phoebe said, in awe

'and why did it do that? Is it supposed to do that?' Dean asked

'Well yeah, but only when it comes into contact with evil'

--

**IM SORRY ITS SO CRAP AND SHORT I PROMISE I WILL WRITE MORE WHEN I HAVE TIME, MOST LIKELY TOMORROW NIGHT**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I know the last chapter was crap so here's another one woo**

**We're closing in on the end...**

**--**

Chris ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. he raced to the sink and splashed some water on his face as he clutched the sink to keep balanced.

_Stupid stupid __**stupid!**__ How had he told her all that?! It's okay Chris, get a grip! This hasn't ruined your mission... your missions too.... oh dammit it's all ruined now! they know they know they know and..._

**Knock knock knock**

_Someone at the door? Of the club?_

_**Knock knock knock**_

'uuh okay, i'm coming. Just give me a sec'

_**Knock knock knock knock knock knock!**_

Chris waled to the front door of the club and opened the door slowly to see a thirty-something year old man with blue eyes and a kind smile. Chris immediately didn't like him.

'I'm sorry we're not open right now' he said slowly

'Oh I'm not here for a drink'

'Then what do you want?'

'I just want to talk to you Chris.'

Chris froze but on the outside he was all cool.

'Who are you?'

'My name is Azazael. I'm a demon' he smiled and his eyes flashed yellow

--

'That's ridiculous! What right does some book have to decide who's evil and who isn't?' Dean practically exploded 'just finish healing my brother!'

'It won't work. My power doesn't work on Demons.' Leo answered coldly.

'My brother is not a demon! He's a human being!' shouted Dean 'and if you won't help him then I will! Someone get me some bandages'

'Dean! Leo! Calm down! Now Dean, are you 100% certain that your brother is not a demon?' asked Phoebe fairly, although she knew what the answer would be.

'Oh no we're totally demons who are here to kill you all' Dean answered sarcastically 'of course I'm sure!'

'okay. We'll take your word for it' Phoebe answered

'what?! How do you know he isn't a demon who's working with his brother?' Leo asked just as Dean reached out and picked up the book.

Nothing happened.

'does that answer your question?'

Everyone in the room was silent, the tension was so thick you could have cut it with a pair of tweezers. Then Piper walked in.

'what's up guys... oh my... Leo? What are you doing here? And what happened to Sam?' she asked

'me and Sam got attacked by some tigers. Probably courtesy of the demon of illusion. And Paige called in this Leo guy who's saying my brother is evil' Dean explained

'what? How could Sam be evil?'

'the book. It deflected him and Leo's healing didn't work properly'

'huh? Is there something we should know about Sam...' Piper asked as Dean sighed.

'he has a little bit of demon blood. Given to him by some yellow eyed demon' Dean said

'don't forget my demon army' said Sam weakly from where he appeared to have gained consciousness.

'yeah and he's supposed to lead some demon army'

The charmed ones and Leo stared at the brothers in awe for a moment.

'I cannot deal with this right now.. let's just go kill this demon of illusion aleady.'

'okay i'm coming' Dean stepped forward

'oh noooo way!' Paige said 'you're injured and besides, Chris said it would take a simple spell. We don't need you. Just stay here with Leo'

'what but...' but they'd already orbed away

--

Chris used his powers to throw some stones towards the thing in front of him, but they went straight through him.

'I wouldn't try that if I were you. You see, this is a dream. I am not real. You are, in actually fact, lying on your bathroom floor unconscious right now, probably bleeding to death you should probably work on that...'

'what do you mean 'dreaming?''

'I mean just that. You fell over in the bathroom and hit your head. You're asleep and I'm not real. I just want to talk to you'

'why do you want to talk to me for?'

'because I think you should know that you are the reason that my 30 year plan didn't work.'

'how did I screw up your plans?'

'well you see... in the future you are the one who kills my one hope, my trump card. At just ten years of age you kill Sam Winchester'


	10. Chapter 10

**...**

**--**

'why is Sam Winchester so important to your plan?'

'what you killed the man but don't even know anything about him? he's a psychic. My psychic actually. My own blood, he was going to do great things. Many many great things. But you stopped him, used your magical killing powers and ruined my plans. Thanks a lot buddy'

'wait a ten year old stopped you from you mastermind evil plan? Wow that must have been a sucky plan...'

'a charmed ten year old...' Azazael interjected, 'but I really must thank you. You brought the charmed ones to my attention and inspired me to come back to the past.'

Realization suddenly dawned on Chris.

'Angus...'

'my own flesh and blood... figuratively speaking. He's my heir. You know him, in the future. the havoc he's reeked. That's thanks to you my dear Chris.'

'no...'

'oh yes, actually how about I show you a little something that may unsettle you'

Suddenly they were in a child's playroom in the middle of the night, there was a crib with a sleeping baby inside it in the center of the room and Chris recognised it immediately.

'this is...'

'Angus' nursery. 15 years into the future. oh here comes me!'

A figure wearing a dark cloak suddenly appeared beside the bed.

the figure reached out an arm and pulled a knife from inside the cloak, then brought it down towards the baby and sliced it's arm.

'what the..?' the baby suddenly began crying, screaming in agony. It almost made Chris want to go and console it. Almost.

Piper slowly entered the room about a minute later, rubbing her eyes.

'what is it sweety? Did you have a bad...' her eyes widened as she spotted the figure and she raised her arms to freeze it but never got a chance.

She felt her stomach being cut and was pushed back towards a wall.

'STOPPIT!' Chris yelled.

'okay fine! God spoil sport. Sammy at least lasted longer than you did'

'you showed this to Sam too? You bastard!'

'well of course i showed Sammy, different scenario of course. Sam in the crib, his mother in the room...'

'you killed sam's mum?'

'she got in the way. I needed to gve him the blood.'

'but... Angus already had your blood. Why did you kill my mother?'

'because she would have gotten in the way eventually! She would never raise her son evil. I had to step in of course'

'what about Wyatt? Were you the one who killed him to?'

'yes actually, I was. I would've killed you too but you escaped to the past. Stayed hidden. I would too if I were the direct cause of the destruction of my family.'

Chris felt like someone had just plunged a dagger into his heart and was now twisting it slowly.

_It was my fault. Everything..._

_But if you hadn't have killed Sam then he would have just killed everyone._

_But my family..._

There was only one thing to do.

'go away.'

'what was that?'

'go away. I want to wake up now'

The demon didn't say anything, just clicked his fingers,

With a start Chris found himself lying on the bathroom floor, blood covering the back of his neck.

'oww' he moaned and rubbed it, his hand was sticky. He sighed. 'doesn't matter now'

He orbed himself to the manor.

'Phoebe? Paige? Piper?' he shouted

'they're not here right now!' came a familiar voice from upstairs.

_Dad? What is he doing here?_

'Leo? Is that you?'

'yeah. Come up here'

Chris sighed and trudged up the stairs to find Leo and Dean standing in the spare bedroom, Sam was lying down on the bed looking pretty much dead.

'what happened? Where are the sisters?'

'they're out killing the demon of illusion right now, he attacked me and Sam with a tiger y'see'

'oh.. okay.. that makes sense. Hey I... I have to leave.'

'huh? Like how?'

'I have to... never mind. Just uh. You know the yellow eyed demon?'

'how do you know about...'

'don't ask me how but you just... work together with the sisters and... make sure you kill him. you have to. The fate of, everything depends on it okay? So yeah. Bye I'm going now'

'wait what?'

'just remember what I said' Chris said as he orbed away

'what was that about? Did he mean go as in, gone for good?' Dean asked

'I don't know' Leo replied, but somehow he thought that that was exactly what he meant.

--

Chris travelled forward in time to when he found Piper alone.

'Hey... mum'

'Chris? Oh my god! where have you been for the last 3 months?'

'why didn't you freak out when I called you mum?'

'oh please. Phoebe told me everything. What are you doing?'

'I just... have you guys killed the yellow eyes demon yet?'

'what? No... no we haven't... I think the Winchesters are thinking of something. With the colt and our powers I'm sure we can do something'

'oh. Well... I need to tell you something. Some future knowledge that will change everything and possibly not even for the best.' Chris appeared to have tears in his eyes.

'Chris? What is it?'

'Charmed power isn't needed to kill Azazael.'

'what? Is that it?'

'no... also... I'm sorry' he plunged a dagger into her and let out a sob 'I really am but.. It's the only way. I love you'

She clutched at her chest and the last thing she saw was her unborn son fading before her eyes.

--

**So yes. That's all folks**

**I'm sorry the ending is so bad but... **

**I really needed to just finish it off.**

**It's been annoying me so much...**

**If anyone doesn't understand the ending feel free to ask me about it.**

**Also I probably won't ever write a sequel to this...**

**Just so you know.**

**But thanks for reading this far, I'm sorry it was so crap**




End file.
